Under New Management
by vally27
Summary: At the most popular teen club in Tokyo there is the prized gem. DJ Raging Hornet, the coolest guy in Tokyo... Who is truly a girl! Soifon, the nobody in school is the 'guy' on every teen's mind. And now Yoruichi, new manager of the club, knows her secret!
1. Meet the New Boss

Hello there, this is my first try at a true Bleach multi-chapter story. Let me warn you, it will probably be very short since I suck at multi-chapter types things. I will try my best to update regularly, but time constraints and a new job may limit my ability to do so, so please bear with me.

Now here were are, let's begin.

* * *

"Ugh," Soifon let out no other word of protest as she was shoved down.

Her things scattered across the floor as her assaulter smirked down at her. She stared at the floor, refusing to give him the benefit of seeing the wince working its way into her eyes. She began gathering her things as he watched, smirking the whole time.

"Heh, ya crawl just like th' littl' dog ya are."

Soifon stood up, her face defiant as she rolled her eyes, a snarl apparent in her speech, "Say what you want Gin."

And with that Soifon turned and walked away. Gin grinned as she did, knowing that he had gotten to her just as he had wished... And Soifon finally let an angry tear roll down her cheek. She walked past the assholes that sat idly by as Gin had tormented her, letting her bangs fall over her face to hide her bright eyes. She growled at those who offered apologies and just hurried through the crowd. Just as she broke free she heard a thud from behind her. Gin was down on the floor, and a girl towered over him. Purple hair flayed out behind the girl as she turned and sent a small grin over to Soifon.

Soifon just turned away and kept ambling along, _'That Yoruichi, she's always causing problems, now Gin has an excuse to push me around.'_

She sighed and began to run along now, hoping to get to her job before she would be counted late.

Now though it may be hard to believe (sarcasm), Soifon was a nobody at school. She was the pale, dark, weird, strange, sophomore girl that nobody except tormentors noticed. But outside, in the true world she was someone, even though she was anonymously someone. At the most popular teen club in Tokyo, _El Sonido_, from 7 to 10 P.M. She was the master DJ, DJ R.H., Disk Jockey Raging Hornet. For her job her voice was rough, she wore baggy clothing that easily obscured her non-existent figure. Along with a cap to cover her girlish hair, and sunglasses to hide her wide eyes. No one knew who she was, let alone that she was actually a girl.

But Soifon preferred her obscurity, she was left alone and she got some cash to help pay her apartment above the club, now that her father had passed on. She lived alone up there next to an empty apartment.

Soi was strong though, she could care less what others thought of her, she could bare the loneliness that others would have gone crazy at. But when it did get to be too much, she had a loving family of her fellow employees, and that was how she liked it.

* * *

Yoruichi frowned slightly as the younger student walked off as soon as she could escape the fight area.

She turned to some of the onlookers, "Who was that girl?"

A voice rose from somewhere Yoruichi could not see, "Soifon, she's a sophomore here."

Yoruichi froze as her old friend Kisuke walked out of the now dissipating crowd, his strange hat tipped over his eyes.

"Ah," Yoruichi fidgeted slightly, "Does she have a last name?"

"No, I heard she got rid of it for some reason."

"Oh."

Kisuke took off his strange striped hat and cast a glance to the now empty courtyard, "Heh, you know she's one of the only girls who doesn't worship the very ground you walk on."

Yoruichi felt her respect for the girl rise. But awkward tension rose up between the two former friends and she muttered a quick thanks before walking away quickly, hoping that she did not offend Kisuke by her manner of parting. She shook her head to get off the topic and focused on the newer one. Soifon. Why had she wanted to get away so quickly?

_'She didn't even thank me... But then again she could feel that I did her no true favor...'_ Yoruichi sighed as she walked along to the school gates.

It was time to meet her new employees, with the help from her advisor. She now had a new place to own, and now it was time to move life into a new stage. She straightened up as she walked out the school gates and into the world.

Now opposite to Soifon, Shihounin Yoruichi was most definitely a somebody at school. She was the mahogany-skinned, light, unique, senior girl that everyone noticed. But outside in the real world she was just another girl, a rich one though. She was left with her dead parents' fortune at the age of twelve, and now at eighteen, she had barely touched any of it. She almost never had to, because she had people to take care of that for her. Her only true friend Kisuke was the one who fed her, and she had friends in high places to get some of the newer clothing out on the market, for the rest of the small things she dug into the vast fortune her parents had left her. Now she had lost all of that. Kisuke and her tried to date... And it was beyond disastrous. The break up tore them apart, even now a month after, they could not stay in each other's presence.

Now without her cook and support beam, she drove herself to get over it. She swore to become independent, she broke her ties to anyone unimportant to her which was indeed everyone in her life except for her advisor Yamamoto, but even then, she could care less about the man, he was only there to get her respect. She got rid of anything that didn't matter to her. And so she decided to build a new life, by buying her favorite getaway in the world, _El Sonido_, honestly she did it only so she could sell the massive mansion she lived in alone, and have a comfy place to crash, and maybe learn how to cook.

And so she walked in today with her advisor and the workers all lined up before her. She eyed every one of them and grinned, they stood there awkwardly, and all of them stood close to each other, as if one shielded the other.

These people were family.

"I'm sure you have your doubts about me being your new management, but I hope you're worries will be put at ease, for the fact that I will not change the club much," Yoruichi spoke in a light airy tone.

That statement seem to do its job as people relaxed. Yoruichi described her plans, employees grinned happily, no one was redacted, no wage cuts, and their new manager was a good kid. THe employees went on to start setting up for the night, and that's when someone came walking through the door to clock in.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Soi!" the employees called from behind their posts.

Yoruichi smiled, "Well, hello there Soi-San, I am the new..."

Yoruichi trailed off as she recognized the girl. The girl that had forsaken her last name at school. The girl that had been immune from everyone's pressure. The only girl who didn't idolize her.

"Soifon, you work here?" Yoruichi asked incredulously.

Soifon blushed to the roots of her hair and turned tail to run as the employees gawked.

"Of course she works here!" Some of the servers announced, "She's our prized gem, DJ R.H.!"

"I am going to kill you," Soifon growled at the impudent servers.

They waved her off and continued setting up. Soifon shifted from foot to foot contemplating running off completely. Yoruichi just stared before she began to laugh heartily. It was not mocking or sadistic so Soifon did not feel very insulted.

"Well Soi-san, I now own this club, and I guess you work for me," Yoruichi reveled in her surprised look, the girl was adorable when she blushed.

Maybe this was what she needed.

* * *

There you go, the first chapter of _Under New Management_ It's going to base itself around the club and it's two gems. The owner, the captivating and witty Shihounin Yoruichi; and the most popular DJ in all of Japan, DJ R.H., Raging Hornet, A.K.A Soifon.


	2. The First Night on the Job

_Chapter 2_

Soifon got over her shock and walked past her new _boss_. That was so strange, the word boss. The last owner was never around, he asked only for a contract from her and maybe some one hundred dollars from her father every month in exchange for staying above the club and for the weekly profits. So everyone worked together to be the onsite boss. Yoruichi did not let the younger girl get away from her that easily though, she followed the girl discreetly up the stairs and blinked as she took out a key and opened the door that was right next to her own apartment.

"What's that lead to?" Yoruichi asked, spoiling her own cover.

"My apartment..." Something then occurred to Soifon that distilled her aloof mood.

She turned, worry only leaking through her eyes, "A-am I going to have to move out Boss-san?"

Yoruichi's eye twitched, "Of course not, this is your home, I have no right to kick you out. I'll just keep the same arrangements your last boss had."

She flipped through a note book she had received from the prior owner listing anything she might need to run the club. Including those that worked with special conditions.

_Shaolin Fong (Called Soi by most in the establishment for some odd reason or another): Contracted as club DJ in exchange for room and board, along with $100 for the extra utility uses._

Yoruichi blinked, "Shaolin?"

Soifon stiffened at her old name but otherwise showed no other signs of discomfort, "I'd prefer not to be called that."

Yoruichi nodded, "Alright, well... I guess I'll keep you on the same terms as this other dude did."

Yoruichi grinned and, walking forward, slapped the shorter girl on the back in a friendly manner, "Well then, hello there neighbor!"

If Yoruichi had thought it possible, she would say the pale girl had gotten even paler.

* * *

Soifon sighed as she walked out of her small apartment. She was wearing her regular swagger for disk jockeying, a baggy white tee reading, in big red block letters, _'El Sonido'_, baggy jeans that would definately fall if not for the belt she used to keep them firmly around her waist. A plain blank white baseball cap snugly fit over her black locks to give her hair a boyish look. Sunglasses covered her girlish wide eyes and she gargled some salt water to roughen her voice. To anyone who didn't know her she was a short, lanky, pale boy.

But this short, lanky, pale boy was THE short, lanky, pale boy of Tokyo. DJ R.H. the DJ who spun the record with intricate skills. People lined up for miles, and Soifon saw the perfect irony every day she worked. She alone was a dark little girl that was known by no one. But when dressed in disguise... She was the boy who's name was on every teen's lips. At times she thought about quitting... But she knew she would have nowhere to go, and this was the only life she knew anyway.

Soifon sighed and winced at the raw feeling of her throat after gargling the salt water and walked down the stairs, waiting in the shadows until she was announced. Her station was set and Isshin, the bartender, spoke up. Everything went silent and expectation hung in the air.

"Well kids, it's time for Tokyo's greatest DJ, the one, the only, DJ RAGING HORNET!"

Girls screamed, boys hollered and Yoruichi looked on as Soifon swaggered in, a small smirk adorning her face as she took up her position behind the spinning table. She raised her hand for silence and began spinning an empty record, just a hollow echo filled the now silent club, people held their breath. Soifon began to scratch out a tune with her skillful hands and the crowd screamed. Yoruichi blinked as she stared at the younger woman standing up there, easily bending the crowd to yells of ecstasy. The tune and rhythm became the hollow echo once again and silence ruled over those in the club.

**"Are you ready Tokyo?!"** A rough voice sounded through the speakers and the clubbers hollered again.

Music rushed forth like a wave from the speakers, people moved as if on cue. Yoruichi watched as Soifon worked the table, the younger woman moved her hands gracefully and precisely, her body swayed to the underlying beat of a song. Yoruichi smiled as Soifon intricately mixed the beats of songs, easily moving from one genre of music to another, it was as if the skill came to the girl naturally.

_'Is this really the shy little girl in high school?'_ Yoruichi pondered as the world went on around her.

"Who would've thought we would meet twice in the same day Yoruichi."

To the young woman's credit she didn't flinch, "What a coincidence, Kisuke."

The young man smiled under his striped bucket hat, "You ran from me."

Yoruichi just sighed and stared hard at an empty corner of the club, "Yep, and we both know why too."

Kisuke laughed humorlessly, "Yes, our relationship was a running disaster wasn't it."

It was a statement, not a question, Yoruichi could only nod and cast a glance at Soifon mixing. She felt a small calm come over her that didn't go unnoticed by the man in the bucket hat.

"You're setting your eyes on the raging hornet? Yoruichi, please. He has never shown interest in any women that have ever asked him around. Even less so with the males. It's like he's asexual," Kisuke noted.

Yoruichi only glared and got up, "I have to manage my club."

Kisuke rolled his eyes and put on a small triumphant grin, "Manage your life first Yoruichi."

Yoruichi flicked him off and then walked up towards Soifon who looked so severely focused and yet so serene, Yoruichi felt as if she shouldn't bother the girl. She sat behind her and looked out to the club before walking upstairs.

* * *

Kisuke flowed through the people in the club, over to the mixing table as Soifon took a small break. She groaned in annoyance at his approach, but Kisuke paid no mind to it.

"You're under new management friend?" Kisuke asked nonchalantly.

Soifon only nodded, turning her attention to the slouching man in front of her. She messed with her sunglasses and the cap when Kisuke focused on her with a stare.

"What do you think of her?"

"She's alright I guess," Soifon let her rough voice escape from her lips and Kisuke raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"So that stage voice is your real voice..." Kisuke muttered.

Soifon sighed and turned around, "Listen man, is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, there is."

Soifon turned toward the strange man again and waited for his request.

"I need you to know that you're manager does not know how to cook. Make sure that she is taken care of."

Soifon rolled her eyes and nodded, before focusing back on the mixing table as Kisuke left. He chuckled softly and sighed.

"Well Yoruichi, it's completely done. I can now slip out of your life."

* * *

Yoruichi came back down at ten to see Soifon finishing up her last mix. You could see from up close the sweat soaking the young woman's shirt.

**"Well, folks, it's time I call it a night, tip your waiters, and remember to come back to _'El Sonido'_!"** With those rough parting words Soifon walked away from the table and up the stairs.

People cheered her exit and began to clear out. As soon as everyone left, the waiters grinned at their tips and tackled the short young woman on her way back down.

"Thanks Soi!" Renji exclaimed.

Ichigo just grinned and the two bear-hugged her until she elbowed both of them in the face. Yoruichi couldn't stifle a laugh as the two fell, holding their noses and swearing profusely. Soifon only sent them a glare that said, _'You got what was coming to you.'_ The two guys got the message and shied away, still gleeful over the amount of tips they had received. Soifon made a beeline for the bar and Isshin set a glass of something green onto the counter.

"Our poor little Soi-chan worked herself pretty hard huh?" Isshin smiled goofily and Soifon only gave him a pointed glare before snatching the glass of green stuff and greedily gulping it down.

Yoruichi blinked and wandered over, "What's that green stuff for?"

Soifon was too busy gulping it down to answer so Isshin acknowledged Yoruichi's question, "Well, she has to fix her throat for tomorrow of course. That stuff there is my secret recipe, clears and soothes the throat.

"Yes Isshin," Soifon's relieved voice rang out, "But it tastes like crap."

Isshin just laughed, "At least I make it for you."

Soifon grunted and turned her eyes onto the older woman staring curiously at her, "What?"

Yoruichi smiled, "You're a much prettier girl than a you are a boy."

Soifon blinked, was that a comment on how she looked? A positive comment?! What the hell?! She stared at Yoruichi in confusion and only the floundering of her mouth gave away that the younger girl was speechless. Yoruichi patted her on the head and turned to go upstairs.

"And let me tell you something Soifon, you're a pretty cute guy too."

Soifon lit up like the sun and just glared at the back of her new boss. The onlooking servers laughed wholeheartedly and Isshin couldn't help but tease her. Soifon just felt angrier and ducked her head before heading upstairs and into her own apartment. It had been a long night and what she needed was some sleep... Some sleep and a voodoo dolls of her "family" downstairs to torture for a little while. And since she lacked the latter she threw herself unceremoniously onto her western style bed, curling up with the large quilts and sighed as sleep over took her tired limbs. Tomorrow was another day.


	3. A Long Morning

_Chapter 3_

Soifon awoke with a groan, slamming her hand on the snooze button on her alarm clock that flashed _5:03 a.m._ in big blue analog letters and looked around at the empty only bedroom apartment, bare with only a dresser, a desk, a clock and a radio. She stripped down and walked out into the club hallway. She reached the bathroom and tore the door open before her eyes widened in surprise. Stepping out from the shower was her boss, as naked as the day she was born. Yoruichi blinked and smiled in greeting.

"Hey there Soi, you're looking good."

Soifon let out a near scream as her arms scrambled to cover her most private areas and she shut her eyes to keep from seeing more than she already had, though the older woman's body seemed to be burned into the back of her eyelids. An amused giggle sounded in her ears as she heard the woman pass by, she finally forced her eyes open and dared to look back just in time to see the purple-haired beauty wink at her and slip into her own bedroom apartment. Soifon felt her pale skin light up before she shut the bathroom door. She took an indefinitely cold shower to try and shock the vision of her naked boss out of her mind...

It didn't work.

She let her forehead hit the shower wall and groaned in annoyance. She finished her shower and stepped out quickly, running into her room to not be seen. She sighed in the safety of her room and got into her school uniform and grabbed her bag before walking downstairs and nearly gagging on the terrible smell coming from the kitchen behind the bar. Soifon ran into the small stocked kitchen and stared at Yoruichi stumbling and coughing from smoke stemming from the stove. Soifon grabbed the nearby fire-extinguisher and sprayed it at whatever was causing the stove-top smoke.

Yoruichi grinned sheepishly at the shorter girl, "Whoops."

Soifon leveled a glare at her muttering a curse under her breath before ordering Yoruichi out of the kitchen, "I will be in charge of cooking. You will sit at the table and try not to set anything on fire."

Yoruichi pouted, "But I want to learn."

Soifon stared the elder woman in the eyes and found sincerity along with curiousity. She sighed and let her shoulders drop from tight tension to a slightly relaxed state.

"Well come on boss, I'll show you some basics."

She turned and walked into the kitchen, but no steps were heard behind her. She blinked and turned to find Yoruichi pouting childishly with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?"

"Don't call me boss, call me Yoruichi."

Soifon scoffed, "You're my boss and that's much too informal."

Yoruichi frowned for a moment, but her cat-like grin returned just as quickly as it had disappeared.

"You know Soifon," Yoruichi started, her tone overly innocent, "What was very informal was how you walked in on me this morning. I'll forgive you if you just don't call me boss."

Soifon sputtered in shock, surprise, and embarrassment and Yoruichi just smiled, "Now let's cook breakfast!"

Soifon found that she could say nothing else, so she walked into the kitchen, shoulders drooped in defeat and annoyance before starting to cook a simple breakfast. An egg, sunny side up for the both of them. Yoruichi was like a satellite around the younger woman and found that those hands that could so easily manipulate records to her very whim, were as skillful in cracking eggs. As soon as the two eggs were on Soifon ordered Yoruichi to watch them as she put some bread in the toaster.

Soon enough the two were seated at the bar, eating a nice breakfast of toast, eggs and some orange juice. Yoruichi happily downed the food while Soifon took it slow, savoring each bite before finishing. She stretched slightly and walked over to her table. She gingerly put on two blank records and began to scratch out a tune. Yoruichi listened quietly from her seat, an empty plate in front of her. She gathered the plates as Soifon continued on, scratching an almost haunting tune from the records, Yoruichi found herself subconsciously swaying to the beat as she left the plates in the sink. Then the familiar hollow sound of blank records filled the empty club and Soifon turned off the turntable. She blinked in surprise and blushed as Yoruichi seemed to be staring at her so intently.

"What?" Soifon nearly yelled in nervousness and annoyance.

Yoruichi just grinned mysteriously and grabbed her bag, "Nothing."

She began to walk out the front door before Soifon caught her shoulder.

"Are you crazy?!" Soifon exclaimed, pulling the older woman away from the door and dragging to the back of the club.

Yoruichi broke away, "Why can't I go out the front door?"

Soifon blew out a puff of annoyed air, "Because paparazzi will be watching. You walk out that door and suddenly DJ raging hornet has a serious girlfriend. Or worse."

Yoruichi couldn't contain her laughter, "Why would that be bad?"

Soifon shot her a dirty look, "Because then they post them at all doors. Even the back one and I really don't feel like being immersed in celebrity life. Then I would belong to the people, and that would be my death sentence."

Yoruichi didn't say anything that time but only smiled strangely at Soifon's explanation, "I understand how you feel, not wanting to belong to anyone."

Soifon blinked, and a small smile flitted across her lips, "You've got to love that freedom."

Yoruichi nodded and the two locked eyes for a split second. Yoruichi felt butterflies dive-bombing each other as she stared into Soifon's stormy gray pools. Soifon felt as if her skin would light on fire at the blush she was fighting back, the shorter girl whirled around and walked out the back door.

"Come on Yoruichi. Or we'll be late to school," Soifon's called to the older woman in an emotionless, monotone voice.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and ran up to meet Soifon, "Come on I'll race you to school."

"No."

"Aww, come on Soi, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"..."

"..."

Yoruichi pouted as she walked on by before thinking of a devious little plot. She sighed overdramatically and pet Soifon's head to get the younger woman's attention.

"Well, of course, a person such as yourself would never demean herself by having frivolous fun."

Soifon's eye twitched in anger, "Excuse me?"

Yoruichi blinked and spoke in an sweetly innocent voice, "a person such as yourself would never demean herself by having frivolous fun."

Soifon bit back a growl, and grabbed Yoruichi's arm as she passed by, "You're on."

Yoruichi grinned deviously and nodded. The two girls set themselves in the starting position upon the edge of the curb.

"Ready?"

"Nm."

A few seconds later Yoruichi shouted to begin the competition and the two were off like rockets. Soifon and Yoruichi weaved through the crowded Tokyo sidewalks, and slowly Soifon began to grin. She hadn't competed against anyone in a long while, especially in running. She had hit her stride and was experiencing her runners high. She felt as is she could go on forever. Soifon looked to her side and saw Yoruichi grinning so big it threatened to split her face in two. And for a second Soifon let herself laugh...

As she smacked right into the person she least wanted to see at the moment.

"Ugh, what th' hell re ya doin' you stupid brat?!" Gin roared as Soifon stumbled, but still stood up right.

Soifon groaned, this morning just took a turn for the worst.


	4. A Feeling of Blissfulness

_Chapter 4_

Soifon woke up and moaned in pain. She felt like shit; her head throbbed painfully as she tried to swivel it around to see where she was. She finally just gave up and stared at an unfamiliar, sterile white ceiling, whimpering at the strong aches she felt all over her body as she tried to move.

And the sudden jolt of pain made memories rush back in multitude. Soifon blinked in pain as images impacted her brain.

* * *

_"Ugh, what th' hell're ya doin' ya stupid brat?!" Gin roared as Soifon stumbled, but still stood up right._

_Soifon groaned, and glared, letting words slip from her mouth the she soon regretted, "I was running until you got in my way idiot!"_

_Gin looked at her incredulously before his sly fox smirk slipped back onto his face, "Good, Now Ah got more of a reason ta beat your ugly face in."_

_Soifon's eyes widened and she tried to bolt, but Gin grabbed her by the front of her uniform and threw her backwards into an alley. Soifon winced as her head roughly hit the wall behind her and she looked up to see Gin walking casually toward her. But this time was different from all the other times he had roughed her up. This time he had friends. There was one, huge, fat, and ugly, and another, tall, lanky, depressed looking kid._

_"Kira, Omaeda, let's show this girl a lesson," Gin said cruelly as the three boys circled in._

_She tried to make a run for it, but a fat hand grabbed her by the collar and threw her back down. She felt something connect with her ribs, knocking all the breath out of her, and then felt her back hit the wall again. Hard. She felt her vision blur slightly, and bit back a moan of pain as the three boys circled closer once more, the only one that looked remorseful was Kira, but at that point that mattered for absolutely nothing. Soifon felt another strong kick connect with her gut, and let out a soft whimper the boys probably didn't hear. Laughs and kicks to all parts of her body were all she could hear or feel. Then it stopped._

_She opened her eyes that had been clenched shut to try and get an image of what was going on, but it was useless. Her vision was blurred and fuzzy because of the intense pain coursing through her body, all she saw was a six big blobs, each with different top colors. One had orange, another red, there was silver, yellow, and black. But the most prominent one in her vision was a blob that had purple on the top of it. Noises came to her ears, but they were muffled and distorted, as if she was hearing them from underwater._

_One face finally came into focus just as she began to lose consciousness._

_Yoruichi._

_"Don't worry Soi, we'll get you somewhere safe."_

_Then Soifon's world went black._

_

* * *

_

_'I wonder who the other two blobs were...' _Soifon heard a door open and shifted her eyes toward the sound.

"Who's there?" Soifon asked, letting out a groan as she tried to sit up against her body's wishes.

Yoruichi entered her field of vision and gently pushed the younger woman back into the bed, grimacing as she looked upon Soifon's bruised and swollen face.

"Soifon, stay laying down, we've got a back up DJ for tonight," She said softly.

Soifon frowned deeply, her muscles protesting through glints of pain, "You replaced me?"

The older girl rolled her eyes and smiled in a cat-like manner, "No, we just got a stand in damn it. No one could replace you, plus your pals would kill me if I even tried."

She gestured at something behind her and soon enough, Renji and Ichigo were on either side of her, toeing the ground nervously as Soifon's frown morphed into a scowl.

"I told you guys to stay away during school days or people would get suspicious as to why you'd even talk to me," Soifon hissed.

Ichigo glared, but Renji just grinned, the red-haired boy ruffling her hair, "I thought we told you that if anyone got too rough we would bypass your conditions and beat them into a pulp. Because, you're like my little sister."

Soifon blushed, and a smile adorned her bruised face, "You bastard, bypassing my damn rules."

Renji and Ichigo burst out laughing, though Yoruichi stood there like a fifth wheel feeling as though she didn't belong, but said nothing and waited for the boys to leave. When they finally did, Yoruichi gingerly touched the bruise upon Soifon's cheek, the darkest one that was exposed at the moment, and muttered an apology as the events of yesterday smacked her in the face.

* * *

_Yoruichi blasted past people and grinned happily before she nearly slammed head first into her employees that raced right back toward her._

'What were their names again?'_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she skidded to a stop and grabbed their arms to stop them from running._

_"Boss let go and look over there!" one of them cried out, his strange orange hair seemed up on edge as he pointed._

_The other just struggled out of her grip and kept on running. He looked back at the other boy and silently urged him to hurry up. The carrot top nodded and gripped Yoruichi's arm and dragged her along before he shouted to the one up ahead._

_"Renji, if you let her get hurt I get to kick your ass!" He shouted hoarsely._

_The one now known as Renji looked back and glared, "Shut up you idiot and keep up, Gin has her and I think his two goons are entering the alley now, so god damn it Ichigo hurry the fuck up!"_

_Yoruichi blinked and thought quickly of who Gin would grab into an alley... His biggest target... Her eyes widened and she got out of Ichigo's grip and sprinted forward, right past Renji and into the alley just in time to see Gin and two other boys kicking Soifon brutishly with two out of the three laughing cruelly. Yoruichi growled and shot forward and her fist dug hard into the side of Gin's face. He fell hard to the ground, a stream of blood flowed from his nose and the other two boys turned to protect their leader. But the two were stopped by angry boys finally catching up and seeing their fellow employee on the floor vehemently beat the other two boys to a pulp. When they were down it was Yoruichi who gathered the younger woman, and began her way to the hospital._

_Only getting in one reassuring statement before the DJ passed out._

* * *

"Why the hell are you apologizing?" Soifon asked her boss plainly, snapping Yoruichi out of her reverie.

"This thing was my fault."

"Shut up and don't be stupid, no one is at fault except for me for not knowing how to fight," Soifon let the brevity of her statement give emphasis to her words.

Yoruichi frowned only slightly before she laughed, "Heh, fine take the blame if you wish. But at least I can help you in something. If you cook for me every morning I'll teach you how to defend yourself."

Soifon smirked, "Deal."

Yoruichi sighed and turned away, "Alright then girly. Get to resting up, I have a feeling we're not going to have a huge crowd for a while."

Soifon rolled her eyes but comply, welcoming sleep as it rolled over her. Vaguely feeling something rubbed over her skin as she slipped into dream land.

As Yoruichi rubbed the cool wet towel lightly over the younger woman's face she sighed as the swelling finally looked to be going down. And for once in a long time Yoruichi felt blissfully happy, even in the circumstances. It was slightly disconcerting, but she held onto the feeling, not knowing when it may return again.

* * *

Outside the club _'El Sonido'_ a man stood, smiling so sweetly it seemed to be fake. his light brown hair shimmered in the moon light and his glasses glinted, blocking a look into his eyes.

This man was Aizen. And he was here to get the best talent in Japan under his control no matter what the means.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yes, Aizen is here too, and he's got his eyes set on Soifon. See you guys on the next installment.


	5. High Schoolers are Sadists

_Chapter 5_

Aizen was not amused. When he walked in to the club to work over his charms and money on the legendary DJ of Tokyo, he was snubbed, sneered at, and then told that Raging Hornet wasn't going to come into work for at least a week; when he asked for the address the bartender seemed to oblige.

Now he was standing in front of a sign covered in graffiti that read, **LOSER**, in big block letters. His regularly calm face morphed into one of anger before he started screaming expletives, took out a 9mm pistol and shot the sign until his clip was out. The small holes in the sign and in the graffiti seemed to calm him down as he walked away. Besides, he was one of the richest and most influential men in show business, how hard would it be to get a little boy under his control and suck him dry for profits?

"Not very," he answered his own question.

He had no idea of the hell he was about to go through for even trying to get to their family member.

* * *

Soifon only rested away for two days before returning to school, one dark bruise laid under her eye and she was moving stiffly, but the young woman couldn't stand laying in bed doing nothing a moment longer. The only thing she regretted about her choice to return to school was her escort.

Renji and Ichigo stayed close, telling her random tidbits of information about what had happened in the club the two nights she wasn't deejaying, using of course some level of subtleness. But the worse was Yoruichi, who had decided to take it upon herself to be the one who carries all of Soifon's things until first period, the two boys would help her throughout the day to carry it after since Soifon always shared one class with at least one of the two and their homeroom was next to hers.

Now here she was limping to school, with three of the most popular people out there. Two guys that were servers at one of the hottest teen clubs in Japan, and the new owner of the said club. Soifon couldn't help but be confronted by the thing she hated most from people.

Attention.

People were staring at her like a side show circus freak, mutters were low, some glared, others were surprised, but the dominating expression on most faces was confusion. They were confused as to why this girl who most only knew as Gin's punching bag was surrounded by those of the higher standing in their high school society. Then a witness to the events of two days previous started telling the story, others heard and it began to spread like wildfire. Soon anyone who cared to listen knew of what happened yesterday and know people knew why Kira, Omaeda, and Gin had come into school with bandages, bruises, and worse attitudes then ever. Soon most people dismissed the treatment from her three escorts as pity on their part and watched in amusement as Soifon walked shyly, feeling like a fish out of water. It was true about what they said, high schoolers were vicious sadists.

Finally the four reached Soifon's homeroom, class 2-A, Ichigo and Renji dismiss themselves and Yoruichi followed Soifon into the classroom before setting the younger woman's things next to the respective desk. Soifon sat down carefully and sighed, she could now rest for a little before class began.

_'But first,'_ She thought, _'I have to thank her as to not have groupies on my back.'_

"Thank you Yoruichi-sempai," Soifon said evenly, hoping to not attract more attention then she already had received.

Too bad Yoruichi didn't care for such hopes.

"Aww come on Soi! We're friends you don't have to call me sempai!"

Soifon wished for a quick death right there and then as the sound of heads snapping toward her filled the air. A few people fell to the ground suffering from whiplash while the others stared with jaws hanging right open. Some girls seemed furiously angry, others were severely jealous. Boys had no time to notice the smaller woman, eyes were glued to Yoruichi.

Soifon just let her head rest on the desk, not acknowledging Yoruichi statement and hoping that the older woman would just leave before anything else happened. But Soifon was never one to have much luck in life and instead felt a smooth hand rub soothingly at her back, she whimpered softly at the touch until a chorus of gasps and the loud school bell forced her eyes open. She sat up as quickly as she could and hissed in pain as her chest contracted painfully. Yoruichi stood next to her before giving the younger woman a wink and heading off, hand sliding slowly off Soifon's back. Soifon knew what just happened and she felt slightly sick because she knew what came next. She counted down slowly and as soon as she thought of the number one, the sound of chairs simultaneously sliding out from their desks filled the air and footsteps pounded toward her.

A hand grabbed at her collar and she winced, her hands coming up automatically and shoving the owner of the offending hand away. People gasped at her actions before she was assaulted with words.

"Oh well, see who's acting like a bitch now that she's friends with some folks at the club!"

"You worthless thing, you don't even have a last name! Why are you hanging out with people clearly better than you?!"

"Why was Yoruichi rubbing your back?"

"Why were Ichigo and Renji following you around?"

"You're friends with Yoruichi-sama?!"

"Who the hell do you think you are pushing Chizuru like that?"

Soifon groaned mentally and clenched her fists under her desks, trying to block the other students out by focusing on one spot on her desk but to no avail as the girl she pushed slammed her hand down on the desk and caused her to jump slightly, her head snapping up to look at the girl standing in front of her desk.

The girl, Chizuru, eyed her with an expression of distaste and clearly was not impressed.

She pushed her glasses up slightly on her nose and spoke, "You're nothing special, Yoruichi-sama is probably just pitying you since you have no friends here and are beat up by that pathetic loser Gin and his crew of idiots."

Soifon just rolled her eyes and went back to focusing on her desk. Chizuru's eye twitched in annoyance and was about to yell at the girl in front of her before a booming voice sounded in the classroom.

"Leave Miss Soifon alone and sit in your seats right now students," A commanding voice with a kind undertone rang out as their teacher entered the room.

Mr. Komamura stood before the class and smiled slightly, his unusual canines were his quirk as a teacher along with his endearing attitude toward teaching. Soifon smiled slightly in gratitude at the man and slowly took out some paper to take notes as class began.

* * *

Soifon still regretted her choice of an escort as the day went on, the attention was still on her throughout the day, and she strangely kept feeling that smooth, soft hand gently rubbing down her back, it was slightly disconcerting, but she dismissed it. She had no time to muse on those thoughts, she had more important things to deal with, like recovering so she could get back to work.

Soifon couldn't help but sigh a big sigh of relief when she was a good block away from school though. The accident had been on wednesday, and now it was friday. A good two days lay ahead to recover without her fellow students dogging her or insulting her for what had gone on. She muttered a tired goodbye to her fellow employees, and dare she think it, to her somewhat brothers and kept walking along the sidewalk with Yoruichi. The walk was pleasantly silent until Yoruichi turned down the path to head towards the hospital.

"Where are you going Yoruichi-san?" Soifon asked, eying the older woman suspiciously.

"I'm taking you back to the hospital to be treated of course," Yoruichi answered simply.

"I'm not going back there," Soifon announced narrowing her eyes when it seemed like Yoruichi was going to try and force her there.

Yoruichi sighed and sized up Soifon with her eyes, "You know what, fine. If you don't mind me being your caretaker."

Soifon rolled her eyes, it couldn't be worse then that god awful sterile white place for breeding death.

* * *

**A/N:** Happy New Years beloved reader and hopefully reviewer! Worked a bit of over time to get this in on New Year's eve and I hope it isn't too bad. Well, I welcome in the New Year typing. I hope you guys have a great whatever it is you do and that all your New Year's resolutions are carried through!


	6. Returning to Work

_Chapter 6_

Soifon groaned as she woke up that Saturday morning, her stiff joints and dark bruises not making it easy to push herself into a sitting position. She winced when she finally made it upright and sighed. The hard part was over, and now it was time to get up. Soifon raised herself up on unsteady legs and stumbled when pain shot up her legs, she shut her eyes tightly as the floor came rapidly into sight, her bruised arms coming forward to hopefully lessen the pain of her fall. But when she hit something soft instead of tough, unforgiving wood, she shyly opened her eyes and slowly stepped back. Big breasts covered by bright orange flooded her view and a bright red blush lit up her face, surprise nearly causing her to fall backwards if not for a steadying hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her back into the big orange globes, her head coming to rest against the soft mounds of flesh. Soifon felt blood rush quickly to her cheeks, before the rush began to dizzy her and she fell unconscious.

Yoruichi blinked as the petite girl fell against her and it took the older woman a second to realize that she had passed out. Yoruichi gingerly grabbed Soifon's arms and held her up right before shaking her lightly, hoping to revive her. When she had no such luck a terrible odor hit her nose. Soifon stank. Badly. She grunted as she picked the younger woman up into her arms, wincing as a small whimper of pain emitted from Soifon's mouth, indicating that she was not being as careful with the girl as she thought she was. She walked toward the bathroom and stared at the door, making a difficult choice.

She could bathe the younger woman, it would be quick, easy and simple. But she risked the anger of the younger woman, and she would also need to undress her as well... A flash of the first morning she had spent with Soifon came to mind. She had already seen her naked and vice versa...

_'So then it's ok!'_ Yoruichi thought, her twisted logic serving her current purpose.

She stripped the girl down gently, bruises covered the younger woman, and anger stoled in Yoruichi's heart, even though she had no idea why. It was as if someone had kicked a kitten right in front of her, only much more personal. She lowered her into the tub and turned on the water, a stream of warm water flowed into the bath and Yoruichi sat there waiting for the appropriate water level before getting a good amount of water cupped in her hands and splashed Soifon in the face. The younger woman sputtered and sat up violently, causing water to slosh over the side of the tub.

"Careful Soi," Yoruichi said in an amused tone, "You're naked."

Soifon's response was a fist in the face and a scream to get out. Yoruichi stumbled out laughing, because Soifon's face was red the whole time. She looked in the small mirror she had in her room and decided that the black eye was well worth it.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Yoruichi blinked as she heard the scratching of records downstairs, hypnotic in the mixes of hollow sounds with sharp scratches. She wandered downstairs to see Soifon scratching, her face serene in her dancing fingers, Yoruichi was lost in the spell until the records screeched hideously and Soifon fell down to her knees, clutching her torso. Yoruichi felt herself sprint over as Soifon took a gasping breath, tears of pain collecting as her chest throbbed painfully.

Yoruichi carefully gathered the girl into her arms and spoke softly, "Careful there, breathe, you're fine, just breathe."

Soifon slowly felt the ache give away to a pounding in her heart. She softly muttered thank you and moved to pull away as Isshin, Ichigo and Renji walked in to set up. The three men stared calmly before Renji yelled triumphantly and demanded five hundred yen from Ichigo. The orange-haired teen growled and pointed an obstinate finger at the two girls on the floor.

"Oh come on! That is not proof that Soifon is a lesbi-" Ichigo cut himself off as a small asian woman's fist sailed into his chin, and his only consolation was another harder fist heading for Renji's stomach.

Soifon's chest heaved angrily as she stood over the two boys and glared, "Leave me out of your bets, and leave my sexuality out of ANY of your thoughts!"

The two boys only groaned in pain as an answer, Soifon nodded and smiled viciously, pleased with her handy work.

"I take it you're good to deejay today Soifon?" Isshin said laughingly.

Soifon nodded over-enthusiastically, her hands twitching in anticipation, she knew it had barely been three days since she had last preformed, but she needed to do something before she lost her damn mind! Isshin grinned and ruffled the girl's hair, though his eyes clung to the dark bruise on her cheek.

His grin faded and he gave her his full attention, "Who did that to you?"

His voice was dark and menacing, his eyes twinkled something evil and his muscles were tense with anger. He suddenly snapped his head over to his son, "Ichigo, was this your fault?!"

There was no chance to answer as he leaped into the air to attack his son with a flying kick. Ichigo twitched and dove to the side before his father could clip him in the side and Ichigo returned the kick violently, yelling that he was an idiot for even suggesting that he would hurt Soifon. Yoruichi blinked and stared as father and son fought half-heartedly.

She looked over at the slightly amused woman next to her, "I take it this is normal?"

"You have no idea," Renji chimed in before Soifon could speak.

The younger woman just rolled her eyes and began to set up before Yoruichi pulled her away to the side.

"What to do you need Yoruichi-san?" Soifon asked her hands still enclosed gently around her favorite records that she would play today.

"Are you sure you're okay to deejay today, you are still a bit bruised up," Yoruichi said in a stale tone, but the sincere worry that leaked through made Soifon feel strangely warm.

Yoruichi had guaranteed herself that Soifon would either scowl at the very question or brush her off, but instead the younger woman smiled softly.

"I'm fine to spin today, but thank you for your concern," Soifon spoke in a serene voice and walked back to the spin table.

Yoruichi though leaned against the closest thing there, a table, and struggled to reopen her throat that had closed as Soifon had spoken. Her heart pounded happily and she needed to stand there for a while to regain her composure. Soifon sorted through her records a few yards away, most of them in English. She loved the strange foreign language since the first moment she had heard the exciting beats and strange words and sounds. It made her blood pump and filled her with the desire to know what they said, and so she learned the strange tongue. They also connected her with her father, the strange language he had spoken in to many people outside of the club.

She scowled at the thought though as her heart hardened. She nearly forgot that it was not her father that had spoken English outside this club those few years ago. Her father died long before his body did, and she would have given anything to understand why. Soifon blinked as a sharp pain brought her attention to her left hand that had been clenched so hard she had drawn blood.

_'He's dead and gone, nothing to worry about any longer. Today I get back to forgetting, I get back to doing what I do best, mixing music and moving people to my own beat.'_

Once Soifon had set up her table she walked upstairs to treat her hand and get ready for opening time. Just another day at work; and slowly a smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

The streets buzzed with DJ R.H.'s triumphant recovery and Aizen smirked. Tonight was his chance and he wouldn't lose it, he was going to leave _'El Sonido'_ with that DJ signed into his production company, or his name was not Aizen Sosuke.

(A/N- Hey guys! There's a poll up on my author page that I would like to see some feedback on. Please vote!)

* * *


	7. Revelations

_Chapter 7_

A relentless beat, rave music was tonight's theme and Soifon moved with every up and down of the song, as if entwined in a dance with someone invisible. She was disguised once again, catching the eye of many women and even some men. Her fingers were economical in their movements, not one moment wasted, each little twist of the thumb, extending of the pinky was meant for something bigger. Then there was a loud crack, Soifon's concentration broke and the records screeched painfully, forcing her to turn off the table, she looked toward the source of the crack and blinked as a man walked into the club and everyone on the staff tensed when Gin and Kira brought up his rear. People complained loudly, and when they did Gin and Kira began to flash guns. Aizen had come for business and damned if he was denied.

"Mister Hornet? I think it would behoove to come along with me for a little drive, lest my fumbling lackeys accidentally blow someone's face off."

Gin and Kira seemed angered by the statement but gave nothing more away as the sound of cocked guns filled the air. Soifon's eyes widened, she had only seen a gun once before, but she knew the devastation they could cause. The things they could sever, the people they could change. She shot Isshin a look and saw that he was helping people out of the club. When the club was clear Soifon stepped away from the table and Yoruichi grabbed her arm.

"Let go Miss. Shihouin" Soifon announced in her changed voice.

Yoruichi shook her head and growled, "You are not going to get in a car alone, not with him."

"It's not like you kno-" Soifon began to speak before being interrupted by Aizen.

"Ahh, Yoruichi-chan! I haven't seen you in months! Not since that messy break up between Urahara and yourself."

Yoruichi twitched violently and glared at the older man, "I had hoped never to see you again you sick bastard."

_'Ok, so maybe she does know him... Maybe it would be wise to have her along after all...'_ Soifon walked toward Aizen whilst grabbing Yoruichi's hand and ignoring the strange electric feeling in her arm as she did so.

Yoruichi blinked before Soifon spoke to Aizen, who seemed like he was about to protest, "I go nowhere without my manager."

Yoruichi and Aizen spoke out in disbelief, "Manager?!"

Soifon shot Yoruichi a sharp look, "Yes. My manager."

Yoruichi smirked as she caught the look, _'Heh, smart move Soi.'_

Soifon stared at the man and felt anger rise. Beside this man obviously being a snake in the grass there was something wrong about him and what was worse was that there was also something familiar about him. She smiled at Isshin and the rest of her fellow co-workers before continuing past Aizen, and heading outside where some of the clubers stood curious to what was about to happen. She waved and gave a lopsided smile to disarm the bunch and walked to the limosine that could only be Aizen's.

"Here's the plan, I've dealt with scum like Aizen before, but I always need help. We'll get in hear his proposal, and then I... Crap, here he comes, listen when I giive you the signal just roll with it." Soi ordered, resting aloofly against the car as Aizen strolled up.

"W-Wait, what's the signal?"Yoruichi whispered hurriedly.

"You'll know it when you see it." Was the only explanation the younger woman gave before casting an angry frown at Aizen, "You cut into the club's profits you asshole, so this better be good, right Yoruichi-San?"

Yoruichi slipped into the role of manager easily, glaring at Aizen as she did so, "Yes Aizen, my client is a very famous DJ with very expensive equipment, and we have no need to be bothered this way by the slimy likes of you."

Yoruichi swallowed a laugh as Aizen clenched his fists and barked at his two goons to open the door. The two scrambled forward and opened it and Soifon slipped in smoothly. Yoruichi shovved her way psat Aizen and took her place to Soifon's left. Aizen stepped in and stared at the two seated there. His ego flared and he began to smirk past his anger.

_'Just a boy and a bratty woman, what easy prey. I can feel the cash falling into my hands as soon as i sign this little fool.'_ Aizen thought giddily.

Soifon held her guarded expression as Aizen's smirk crossed his face. Then it was there, a sudden memory. A dark night, outside the club, she was fourteen. It was the night her father had died the first time. That same smirk shown in the dark alley as she had peeked out and her father had spoken to the shaded, smirking, figure in the strange language she had heard him speak only a few times: English. A man was dragged out of the darkness by two tall men, and thrown onto the floor before the two receded back into the shadows. The man was young, and obviously beaten senseless, his face a bloody mess and he was teetering back and forth mumbling for mercy.

The order came next. The terrible order that had killed her father in her eyes.

"Kill him Fong."

A gun had been tossed at her father's feet. He did not hesitate, he did not even look remorseful as he picked up the gun and shopt the man dead. His face was only blank and along with her father the innocent Shaolin Fong had died. And the smirk of the man in front of her now told her who the man behind the murder of her innocence and of her father had been. She wanted to jump across the aisle and strangle him, kill him for the grief he had caused her instead she sat numbly, not listening to a word he spoke, only staring at the smirk. Finally she vaguely heard the words, 'well, what is your choice?'

It was time for the show to begin.

Soifon grabbed at her chest and gasped, "Oh, god my chest!"

She let herself fall to her knees on the floor of the limo, imitating grunts of pain. Yoruichi dropped to her side, and Soifon reached out, grabbing the older woman close so she could whisper as Aizen yelled for his two goons to stop the car, he couldn't have his meal ticket die when he thought he was close to having her in the palm of his hand.

As he yelled Soifon whispered hurriedly, "Tell him to get me to a hospital, ask for Dr. Retsu Unohana, and then tell him to leave."

Before Yoruichi could even get in the beginning of the sound of a letter, Soifon dropped herself carefully to the floor, making sure to keep her hat from falling off her head and keeping her secret as well as appearing knocked out. Yoruichi stared at her for a half second before a smile flashed across her face, _'Soifon, you are something else.'_ She adjusted the emotion on her face before yelling seriously at Aizen to go to the hospital. He barked the order and nervously eyed the 'boy' lying on the floor of his limosine. The car screeched into the emergency lane of the hospital and before Aizen could touch her, Yoruichi hoisted Soifon up, and bolted out the door into the hospital, right up to the front desk, leaving Aizen behind. And as the man tried to get out of his car, emergency workers rammed him as they hurried out to go save people. Aizen flew into the side door and was knocked unconcious.

Yoruichi panted softly before Soifon picked up her head, "Hey Isane, tell Unohana I say hi, I just needed to get away from a loser agent guy.

Isane laughed softly and nodded, "I will tell her. Your change of clothes is still in the employee area, you can go on and get them."

"Thanks," Soifon groaned at the rawness of her throat as she regained her regular voice.

Isane just nodded, Soifon jumped from Yoruichi's arms and began to walk down a side hallway.

"So, Soi, how do you know those two, Isane and Unohana?"

"They had treated my father when he was shot," Soifon said her voice changing from her stage voice to her regular one as the effects slowly faded and rawness hurt her abused throat.

Yoruichi went silent with slight discomfort as Soifon slipped into the employee area and went to one of the lockers there. She opened it and sighed as there were nice fresh clothes. She looked into the bathroom and paled. The curtains of the changing rooms were gone, and there was a cleaning lady in the bathroom. How could she change in front of her?! She would recognize her for sure becuase of the shirt and hat! She walked back out and frowned, peaking Yoruichi's curiousity.

"What's wrong?"

"The curtain for the changing room is gone."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and pushed the younger woman into the bathroom and moved her along quickly, greeting the cleaning lady and explaining in brevity the need to change while blocking her line of sight. The lady nodded and Yoruichi ushered Soifon into a changing room and stood there waiting.

"Well?" Yoruichi asked, trying to prompt the girl to change.

Soifon stared, a blush spreading across her face, "Turn around."

Yoruichi smirked, "Fine."

She hummed happily since she was rewarded with a blush from the younger woman and waited impatiently for her to get finished. Soifon pushed past her when she was fully dressed and muttered that it was time to go. As they walked out they heard the sirens of police vehicles and looked off toward where they were coming from. Aizen was being ushered out of his bashed up limo and into a police car for obstructing an emergency vehicle lane. Yoruichi couldn't help but burst out laughing, which made Aizen look up from his string of curses and stare. Yoruichi had been standing there with a companion. One about the same stature as DJ RH, same skin tone and the same smirk he had seen back at the club.

_'But DJ RH is a man! Unless... That explains the strange choice of clothes... But... Raging Hornet is a woman? And wait... She looks just like Fong...'_

Before he could have any more thoughts, he was shoved roughly into the patrol car with his two lackeys. About to be taken down to the station. The whole ride there he dwelled on this revelation and slowly a smile came to his face. A malicious plan was forming in his mind, and once he posted bail, he could put it into motion.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for taking so long, school and life has been hectic. Have a nice day and I'll try to get the next chapter in faster.


	8. Paradise Lost

_Chapter 8_

Soifon walked slowly up the street and groaned as she saw the press swarming around the door, as if she didn't have enough trouble. She gave a sidelong look to Yoruichi and blushed as she caught the older girl staring as they walked along, Yoruichi only smiled shamelessly and turned her head slightly away.

"Since I'm the new owner I have to deal with the press right?" Yoruichi asked offhandedly.

Soifon got her blush under control and nodded, "Hopefully, they won't eat you alive with their questions."

In the short walk down the block, Soifon gave Yoruichi every tip about getting past the press as she could. Yoruichi kept walking and just walked straight through the crowd as they bombarded her with questions. Soifon was ignored by the press and she rather liked it, slipping through practically unbothered, and as she opened the front door someone seized her.

A reporter, a tall brown haired man with a curious look stopped her, "Hello, I'm Koji Are. For the channel 8 news. May I ask who you are and what relation you have to this club?"

Soifon blanked as a camara was shoved into her face and words didn't come to her. She had been noticed, and she had nothing to say. She turned quickly away and out of reach of Koji and instead was stopped by other news people, all shouting their names and the names of their network, all of them shoving microphones in her faces, as well as cameras. She backed up to wall as the more persistent paparazzi questioned her more and more.

"Who are you?"

"Do you know DJ Raging Hornet?"

"Are you Raging Hornet's girlfriend?"

"Do you know Ms. Shihouin?"

"Are you her new bodyguard?"

Soifon stayed silent, though her face showed extreme discomfort. Yoruichi decided to step in as she shoved through the paparazzi and grabbed Soifon's shoulder.

She gave the paparazzi a smirk and a glare, "She's mine."

And through the shocked expressions and the new bombardment of frenzied questions, Yoruichi shoved Soifon into the club. Soifon stared at the older woman who was locking the door behind them and turned red in the face with anger.

"Do you know what those words paired with a SMIRK imply?!" Soifon screamed.

"Yes."

Soifon stared with a surprised look, "What?"

Yoruichi smiled mischievously, "It'll look less strange when we walk out together now, we can even use the front door."

Soifon felt like screaming her head off and just turned away, trying to calm herself as dark words spilled from her lips, "You really are an idiot aren't you? ... No you're just a child who doesn't think of long standing consequences."

Yoruichi flinched as if stricken, "What long standing consequences? There are none!"

Soifon turned around, eyes narrowed vehemently, "Not for you, but now each and everyone of your little fans will either be attempting to murder me, or bothering me every single day with, 'Oh, what is she like?' 'Isn't she the coolest?'. I like my solitude, my anonymity!"

"Because you're afraid of the real world, because you're a selfish coward! It's all about you! Your solitude! Your anonymity! That is why people can't stand you!" Yoruichi spoke back angrily, so irritated at Soifon trying to push guilt onto her that the words just spilled out.

Soifon's eyes widened before she tilted her face forward slightly, covering her hurt eyes with her bangs, her voice coming out in a hard tone, "Maybe you are right, but I stopped caring a long time ago, because I have seen what the real world is, I've seen what people are. The real world is full of the monsters you call people that live only to get ahead in life and make sure those left behind suffer"

Soifon turned tightly and walked upstairs, each movement strained as she reached the top of the stairs. Yoruichi only looked wearily up as the younger woman walked away. The older woman did not truly know regret until she had met Soifon, and now she was filled to the brim with it.

* * *

She felt them, each one of those piercing glares, jealous stares, amazed looks. It was starting to get annoying as she walked through the halls, trying to keep her face unemotional and failing as her eyes smoldered with anger. She had woken up extra early to make sure she would not have to face Yoruichi in the morning, instead she had to face paparazzi and fans as well as every sleazy magazine she saw had pictures of Yoruichi pushing her into the club as if she was controlled by her. Soifon's fists were clenched so tight she felt her nails digging into her skin, anger, red hot anger seared through her veins.

"Hey! Soy Fong!"

_'Ohhh, your god must REALLY hate you.'_ Soifon thought as an annoying sounding voice screamed out behind her.

Soifon kept walking to class at a hurried pace, hoping the person would get the message and leave her the hell alone.

"Hey! Soy!!"

No such luck. Soifon tried to get into the class room before a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her around.

Then she saw her, it was Chizuru. Yep, she was sure that her god definitely hated her if it was letting her hang onto her arm.

"So Soy, how did you do it?" She asked eyes light, completely unaware that she was like the unfortunate rabbit that had decided to wander into a wolf's den.

"First of all, my name is not Soy Fong. It is Soifon. Second of all I want to ask you, do you really want to do this right now? Do you really want to risk me beating the living crap out of you?" Soifon hissed, the dark part of her mind reveling in the fear she caused in the annoying girl's eyes.

She took Chizuru's fearful silence as a reply, and turned around, "Good, it's nice to see that you are not a complete moron."

Soifon sighed softly to herself as she entered the classroom and put down her bag. She sat at her desk and unceremoniously let her head fall into her folded arms on top of her desk and thought to get in a small nap before school started, no one bothered her as her eyes started to drift closed, that made her feel better about the scene in the hall which proved to make the savages stay away. Finally her eyes had closed as hurried foot steps approached. Soifon's eyes snapped open and she grit her teeth as they stopped in front of her desk. She looked up and blinked in surprise as Renji stood there panting, clutching an open cell phone. He thrust it toward her and she took it.

"Hello?"

_"Soifon? It's Ichigo... We have a problem. A big one. Aizen, he found out that you're a girl he's in a press conference right now."_

Soifon felt as if she couldn't breathe before forcing her mouth to move and produce words, "D-Does he know it's me?"

_"I think he does, he probably put it together after seeing the tabloids... By the way are those true?"_

"Of course they weren't you idiot!" Soifon felt a pain in her chest, tears were welling up, it seemed that her life seemed to be collapsing around her.

_"Well I think-"_

Ichigo's voice was cut off by a cry that came out from the halls, feet hitting linoleum tiles sounded and Soifon punched the desk, leaving her with throbbing, red, knuckles. Soifon thrust the phone back into Renji's hands, he looked apologetic and Soifon could only give him a weak smile as she felt the last of her freedoms fluttering away from her. People tried to rush into the classroom, she heard someone cry out, hurt while trying to get into the classroom. She stood automatically and scanned the floor to where someone was on the floor grimacing in pain. She felt herself yell for them to get away from the kid and help them out. But like dumb, mindless animals they couldn't seem to comprehend. She pushed some people out of the way and held her hand to help the person out and almost recoiled when she saw who it was.

Kira.

She grit her teeth and helped him stand up before warning him in a low tone, "If I see you near me again I will kill you."

The boy seemed to pale as the deejay walked back to her seat, brushing off people's grabbing hands, smacking more than a few guys and finally sitting in her seat as the teacher yelled for students to go to class as the bell ring. She kept her head inclined as to hide her expression from classmates with thoughtful gazes. She was gritting her teeth, mourning the last freedom she had had.

And in the hall after had scared most of the student body away, a young woman stood staring into the classroom, her mind screamed silent apologies at Soifon, regret ran rampant, and all she could do was walk dolefully to class as the warning bell rang.

* * *

"Yes my fellows, our beloved DJ Raging Hornet is a girl! A girl by the name of Shoalin Fong," The recently sprung Aizen announced proudly to the paparazzi.

The wolves were let out. Now it was time to play the false role of protector.

* * *

(A/N- Sorry about taking so long to update, but hey! Summer's almost here and that means a lot of chapters! _**HOPEFULLY. Don't forget to vote on the poll on my author page, I would like input on that next story. Have a great day and I would love to hear from you guys on how you liked the chapter. (In normal people speech- PLEASE REVIEW. I'M BEGGING!)**_


	9. How Unlike Her

_Chapter 9_

"Wow, that geek is DJ Raging Hornet?"

"She's dating Yoruichi-Sama? I guess it's okay because she's a club deejay..."

"Look at how stuck up she is! She won't even respond to people who are calling out to her!"

"She's a celebrity now? Incredible..."

Soifon tried to block out the voices as the school bell rang to release the high school's students, but it was futile, there was too much pain, the loss of her freedom weighed heavily on her. It hurt more than anything had. More than her mother's death, even more than her father's betrayal. After shutting her locker and exchanging her slippers for her regular shoes she pushed through the hallways as quickly as she could before reaching the front of the school, along with a huge crowd of paparazzi.

The moment they saw her the scene became as crazed as a feeding frenzy, these people were like sharks, each screeching questions for her to answer and ready to feed and regurgitate the answers to their liking. Soifon froze and tried to run back into the school to find the doors clogged with students trying to see how their deejay will respond to the underbelly of celebrity life. Soifon didn't disappoint. She stood stock still, stuck between both groups of savages before dropping into a runner's crouch. People stared in wonder before Soifon took off like a bolt of lightning, weaving in between paparazzi before they knew what had happened. Those in news vans seemed amazed as this girl rushed past, arms and legs pumping as fast as pistons. The guys in the van immediately started pursuing the celebrity, explaining every second of the chase live to the viewers at home.

Soifon felt as if she couldn't breathe as she ran, but she pushed on harder, her legs burned with fatigue, her throat was dry and hurting as it tried coat itself with protective mucus again, her shoulders stiffened with pain as she moved her arms in time with her legs. Her eyes began to burn with tears, maybe it was from the wind blowing into her eyes, maybe from the pain in her limbs, or from something else. It didn't matter as she wiped them away fiercely, right now was not the time.

Soifon finally saw it after running a few minutes, the vans yelling after her to stop. Her safe haven was finally just few moments away. She was about to cross the street to get into _El Sonido_, but those damned news van screeched to a halt before she could cross, dozens more paparazzi cars were arriving. Soifon didn't stop though, she couldn't, this was the only way to touch her freedom again, by getting away from these damn paprazzi bastards and into the only place she could ever feel safe again.

She ran straight for the van jumping onto the hood of the van and running across it, jumping back down on to the street and just dodging the hell of parked paparazzi trying to open doors in the cramped area in which they had grid locked themselves. She ran for the door as they circled around like vultures, finally freeing themselves from their cars, and as Soifon reached for the door, it opened, silk soft hands pulled her in as someone brushed past her to the outside.

"This is private property! Leave at this moment or I will call the police!" Isshin's voice sounded strong, angry and powerful behind her as the door closed to obscure the inside of the club from the paparazzi outside.

Soifon fell fast against whoever was holding her as her brain tried to catch up with her actions. She was out of the public eye, she could be herself now, she was with _her family, it was safe, it was finally safe_. She was hit with a wave of emotions as her walls came down. Sadness panged with complete despair. It started with a small sob that turned heart-wrenching, pain held fast, her eyes burned and fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's gone, it's gone, it's gone. Everything is ruined, they'll want to own me now, they will think I belong to them now," Soifon kept repeating, over and over again through her sobs, completely broken, she felt completely broken.

And her family turned to look with contempt and anger at the person who dared to hold their family member, the one who had brought this upon their family member. None said a word for fear of losing their job, but they all had glares upon the woman. Yoruichi did not flinch, she welcomed the glare and she felt the rising of a foreign feeling she had never really had before this moment.

Self-loathing rose like the bile that was rising in her throat. Hatred burned her and she only defied her employee's wishes and held the younger woman tighter.

* * *

It was dark now, and the light was dim as Soifon opened her eyes. They were still blurry from her crying episode as she sat up, rubbing the tears from her eyes, wondering if she cried herself to sleep. She felt fatigued, her muscles ached from pushing them too hard. Her head shot up as she heard footsteps, pain erupted and she shut it away, opening her eyes again she made out Yoruichi's form in the dim light, walking forth toward the bed. Soifon felt like screaming, but she found she couldn't. She could only stare into the woman's golden eyes, sad with regret, tortured as she stood by the bed.

"I'm sorry."

The words came out strained, like words from the mouth of a person that had not spoken them in years. Soifon decided to look at the sheets and wait to see if there were anymore words that came with the apology.

"... I-I said I'm sorry... I never apologize to anyone, so can you please say something?" Yoruichi began to feel awkward as moments continued on in silence.

Soifon looked up, a cold stare in her eyes, "Why should I forgive you?"

Yoruichi flinched, "... I... Don't know."

Yoruichi felt worse and suddenly found herself locking her golden eyes with Soi's stormy gray ones, as impenetrable as cold steel, but they seemed to soften as an unheard conversation slid through air.

Remorse showed in Yoruichi's face, eyes slightly shining, _I wish I could take it back._

Soifon bit her lip, soft contempt for the message conveyed, _You can never take it back._

Yoruichi groaned and a short look of determination entered her eyes, _I know, but I can try to make things right._

"Well, I guess you can. The damage is done though, I can't see you doing anything about it anymore. But it's no use to hate you for it," Soifon said softly, her eyes still holding Yoruichi's stare.

Yoruichi only responded with a nod and sat down on the bed watching Soifon closely.

"Wh-what?" Soifon muttered, slightly unnerved at the attention.

"I didn't notice it that well before, but you are a beautiful young woman."

Soifon blushed bright red and shifted her vision away, these compliments were probably to lessen the tension between the two, but she still felt embarrassed at how nice it felt to hear that.

"Thanks, I guess," Soifon muttered.

Yoruichi sighed and looked toward the ceiling, "You up for deejaying tonight? Or is it too soon?"

"It's never too soon. That's table is the only thing that keeps me sane," Soifon admitted with a bit of a lopsided smirk.

"Are you going to go like this?" Yoruichi gestured to the still uniformed girl, "because the club opens in a half hour."

Soifon blinked and looked down at herself, sighing she looked back up, "You know I haven't really thought about it, but now I don't have to look like a guy and gargle saltwater..."

Yoruichi ruffled Soifon's hair, "Heh, look at you finding the silver lining."

Soifon shrugged and before sending a small glare at Yoruichi for treating her like a child she spoke, "Actually I'm sort of disappointed, I sort of liked cross-dressing, I am still happy I done have to gargle saltwater anymore..."

Yoruichi let out a short laugh and nodded, "Okay cross-dresser, get ready for the rush, I'm going to go survive the hatred from my employees and put up Renji and Ichigo as bodyguards for you so they don't swarm you."

Soifon nodded, "And as soon as I change I'll go and convince them you're not worth hating."

Yoruichi smiled slightly, "That'd be nice."

Soifon nodded, "How unlike me."

And the two shared a friendly look, days behind them as the present once again became important and they walked to do their proper jobs.

* * *

A/N Okay I know this is late, REALLY late, but you know familiar losses, they tend to knock you out of whack and unfortunately I still think my creativity is still screwed up, so it may be a while before the next chapter, but I promise I will get this done, and if you haven't already voted, please look at the poll on my profile and leave a review. Have a good day guys.


	10. Changing

_Chapter 10 _

Renji and Ichigo watched the girl they treated like a younger sister (even though she was older) change over the years she had been deejaying in the club, but Isshin was the one who saw every aspect of the young girl as she changed and transformed into the young woman she was today. It nearly overpowered the man.

It had been thundering that day, hard wind and stinging rain. The club was in need of a DJ and so far no one could make a cut. She had come in a curious (and very short) thirteen year old girl, covered with a long trench coat that looked ridiculous on her. Her father, shabbily dressed, soaked to the bone and barely able to speak japanese was with her, swearing she had the skills to deejay for the club. Renji and Ichigo had been playing around and Isshin had been in a foul mood and decided a grown man making a mockery of himself using his daughter would brighten his mood a little so he led the girl, now stripped of her trench coat and in scruffy boy clothes, to the old mixing table.

The young quiet girl couldn't quite reach all the switches so Isshin grabbed a drink crate and put it under her. She grinned and said something in Chinese as she stepped onto the crate and before he could flick the switch to turn on the table she had beat him to it and was mixing the records already on the table. she frowned slightly and messed with the many switches on the table and grinned as the two records mixed together seamlessly, with a beat that seemed to urge Isshin to move. Renji and Ichigo stopped playing around and watched the girl as the melody seemed to soak into every fiber of their being and they began to feel incredibly happy as the music continued lightly and quickly.

Isshin looked dumbfounded as the little girl mixed better than any adult he had ever seen, he looked back at the father who was grinning proudly at his girl, and finally he looked at his son and his friend, that could never sit still, even when he threatened them, standing stock still with pleasant smiles on their faces. Isshin couldn't believe it.

He turned once again to the father and frowned, "I will consider this, but with very severe reservations. If no one is good enough by the end of the week, we will hire her."

The man's grin disappeared, "I... See... We come back at end week."

Isshin had to swallow a lump in his throat he didn't know was there as the man gathered up his young daughter, swinging the drenched trench coat over her shoulders to keep her warm as they walked back outside into the cold, unforgiving rain. He forced himself to look away until they were gone. That was life it was tough and he couldn't be hiring little girls off the bat because they could seam together records that they had probably never seen before. Isshin growled and kept the bile from rising in his throat. He grabbed a mop and started to clean before he could think about it anymore. He turned around and flinched back as he found his son and his friend staring at him as it he had done wrong.

Children knew when something was right and when something was wrong, they knew it like an instinct. Isshin twitched and couldn't help it he yelled at them.

"What the hell are you looking at? Get out of here! I need to clean! Get out!" Anger slipped out like poison and the children scattered as Isshin angrily cleaned the floors.

It was three days before the end of the week and no one as skilled as the thirteen year old girl came to DJ. Isshin felt embarrassed for these men when he had to turn them down because 'someone better talented' had beat them to the punch. And an hour after they opened up, the same shabby looking man trudged in with his daughter.

He coughed hard before approaching Isshin and spoke in a sickly tone, "Job still open?"

Isshin stared and nodded, "Yes, your daughter is hired."

The man grinned and looked back at his daughter, speaking in Chinese. Isshin could only guess that he had told his daughter she had received the job the girl exclaimed happily before her father had fallen over. Her expression turned from happiness to horror as her father collapsed to the floor with cold shivers, Isshin jumped forward and yelled for Ichigo to call for an ambulance. The young boy ran to the telephone and dialed the hospital as the young girl screeched in Chinese, tears streaming down her face as she shook her father's shoulders.

Isshin could not think to do anything until the ambulance arrived. He grabbed up Ichigo and the girl as the ambulance loaded up. The man got into the ambulance and told them that he was a friend of his as the car screamed down the street. The girl shook with sobs and Isshin had to hold her shoulder to keep her from diving at the medics when they started charging the paddles.

"Bàbà! Bàbà, bù yào lí kāi wǒ!" The girl screamed as medics tried to restart her father's heart.

Isshin finally just pulled her back and when they arrived and the EMT's rushed the girl's father out of the ambulance, Isshin had to completely restrain the girl as she tried to follow them, screaming, kicking and crying.

He picked her up, even as she struggled to get out of his arms and told Ichigo to run to the front desk and find someone who understood Chinese. Isshin sat down and sat there, as finally the girl went limp and stared tearfully at the double doors the EMT's had taken her father through. Ichigo came back a few moments later with a regal looking woman, she seemed gentle but commanding at the same time, her name tag read _UNOHANA, RETSU. _She leaned down to the young girl and started whispering to her in what sounded like Mandarin. The girl started to brighten and she was speaking so quickly with the older woman Isshin couldn't understand a word of it.

When there was a small break in conversation Isshin finally got in a few words, "What's her name?"

Unohana looked up at him, "Her name is Shaolin. Shaolin Fong. She's thirteen, and has been living on the streets with her father which probably explains why her father has a very bad case of pneumonia."

Isshin flinched and frowns, "How's her father?"

Unohana just shook her head, "I wouldn't know. But, can I ask how you know this girl?"

Isshin nods, "Her father is one of my new workers."

Unohana only nodded and once again whispered to the young girl, Shaolin, before straightening herself and walking away. Isshin sighed and had both children sitting next to him, hoping that God would forgive him for turning this girl and her father away those few nights ago.

* * *

It had been seven long hours before the man had been cleared. Shaolin had sprung up was chattering excitedly as Unohana herself came to announce that he was fine in both Japanese and Chinese. She led them to the hospital room and Tzu Fong, Unohana had told Isshin his name before they entered, was awake and hugging his daughter tightly. It was endearing, but he had no idea how quickly this innocent girl and loving father would become shadows of their former selves. A dark and painfully realistic girl and a far-off, closed-off man who would at times forget he even had a daughter. This of course affected the young Chinese girl very negatively and Isshin still remembered the day Shaolin Fong had become Soifon.

She had been sick and angry when she showed up on his doorstep yelling that she was done with her father. She wanted him to take her to a government building to change her name. He obliged when he saw how upset she was, and when she told him the reasons why. Her father had killed thirteen men, raped at least ten girls, and extorted countless people. She was physically ill when she had told him all she knew he had done, but the most disturbing thing she told him came last.

"The thing is I know it's not completely his fault. There's always a man there in the alley, I never saw his face, but he always tells my father what to do, and he always makes sure he listens."

Isshin took her in and helped her change her name and when they returned to the club it took all of his strength not to kill the old man as soon as he came into sight. But he was beaten to the punch anyway as a shot went off. It happened so fast. He heard the shot and he pulled Soifon down to the floor. He heard a low gasp, like air being rushed out of someone's lungs and a dull thud. He and Soifon both looked up to see Tzu on the sidewalk, eyes darting around and mouth flopping open and closed wordlessly as he covered his neck, blood flowing out between the fingers of his hands. There was so much blood, but the girl beside him didn't flinch. She stared on for a few seconds before her father bled out and died, people around screamed, one tear slowly slid down her cheek and Isshin grabbed her close, trying to whisper words of comfort through a shaky voice and Soifon only sat there tearlessly and in shock.

Isshin thought she was fine for a while after before she had a breakdown right after regular business hours, and he still didn't know if she was fine, especially since she is going up for the first time without being a boy. She had come by right before setup to tell the employees to lay off Yoruichi because it wasn't her fault, she was in a regular t-shirt and jeans, her hair in the regular style. Isshin only gave her a small smile and pet her head.

"I'll tell the rest of the guys. Just be careful okay?"

Soifon smiled back, "Alright Isshin."

She walked away and Isshin looked on with a slight sadness, this girl was growing up and changing and it saddened him, which delighted him at the same time. He felt like the girl's real father and would look after her as such. And as he looked to the entrance of the club, a scowl formed on his face and paternal instincts of protection leapt to the forefront of his mind.

Aizen was standing there, smirking happily as he spoke loudly across the room, "Enjoying your new celebrity life Shaolin?"

Isshin was proud that his small club 'family' all had something potentially lethal in their hands by the end of that unfortunate sentence and felt himself truly forgive Yoruichi as she charged up to the man with a knife in her hand, yelling for him to leave before she castrated him.

But everyone stood still as he smirked and spoke, "Would you do that to the man who could keep the paparazzi away?"

Nobody could speak and Soifon knew he was about to offer something she would usually refuse.

"What are you working at?" Yoruichi said angrily, holding the knife at his waist level.

Aizen just shrugged, "If little Shaolin signs on with me, I'll keep the paparazzi away and keep them from digging into her past."

"And if I don't?" Soifon growled lowly at him calling her by her old name.

Aizen smirked, "I will tell all the papers about the atrocities your father committed behind this club and you will get no paparazzi protection. You will forever belong to the public."

Soifon was frozen in her place and Isshin paled. This decision could decide the fate of the club. The publication of the acts of Tzu Fong could destroy them. But being held under the thumb of Aizen would destroy Soifon. And Soifon could only gape.

* * *

A/N- Wow, drama. Climax is coming up soon then the tying up of loose ends, probably within the next five chapters. Remember to review and vote on the poll on my profile if you haven't already.


End file.
